An Unconventional Outing
by megamac1296
Summary: Planning a day out may not be as rewarding as Nel hopes, especially with someone as arrogant and crass as Grimmjow.


Having an ever present night in Hueco Mundo could get pretty unbearable at times. Just for once, Grimmjow would not have minded some natural sunlight to bask in. Lying flat out on his favourite perch, he had time to ponder the finer details of his new home, because as far as he was concerned, there was fuck all else to do around here. Those finer details being the freshly repaired palace of Las Noches, currently ruled by one: Tier Harribel.

Grimmjow wasn't overly bitter about not being King of the Hollows, though he did find it ridiculous that they appointed someone to rule who had been previously captured by the Quincies. Having Harribel rule Hueco Mundo was like asking a crippled athlete to climb a flight of stairs. They'd probably fail miserably while giving it a good shot, but it would be hilarious to watch.

Lazing about like a cat during the days had left his mind idle and content, these peaceful times had altered his psyche somewhat. For a start his entire stance on Hueco Mundo had shifted. Recently, Grimmjow had come around on the vast, desolate land, one of the perks of being in charge, he wagered.

Where he had once felt that these sands were nothing more than a jungle where the strong survived and anyone who couldn't keep up got left behind, to rot or be consumed; he now felt quite a strong sense of responsibility to protect it, like a lion looking out over its kingdom. Seeing how the Quincies had pretty much decimated any strong Hollows, leaving them down to a two-person squad, probably played a large part in this.

Even still, Grimmjow could hardly believe he now felt something akin to pride for this godforsaken land. It was why the three of them had gone to the Shinigami to ensure that their home would remain untouched. It didn't alleviate his self-esteem issues when he found out that he owed Kurosaki for that. He had intended to fully repay all of his debts to the orange-haired Shinigami, if his comrade hadn't appealed to his sense of honor.

"Grimmjow, I've got a surprise for you." A jovial voice called to him.

Speak of the devil, there was his partner in crime now, the other member of his two-person squad; skipping towards him with green hair flowing behind her. Coming to a sudden stop next to him, it cascaded down her back. Hazel eyes looked at him with a glint in them, it amused and almost unnerved Grimmjow how cold and lifeless those eyes could get when it came to battle. It was like they lost their childlike innocence, and for that Grimmjow could only be grateful.

While he did enjoy her enthusiasm and bright moments in small doses, it was her calm and quiet attitude at times that really made him savour her company. It was refreshing when she spoke to him with an air of authority and seriousness, like when they reunited with Kurosaki and she tried to wound his ego by bringing up ancient and outdated ranks.

While her intent may have been to emasculate him, the effect it had was quite the opposite. He remembered he had gotten quite the rush of excitement when she reprimanded him, her voice dripping with dominance.

It only proved more true when she talked him out of fighting a wounded Ichigo. The fact that she could use the same argument that she had all those years ago, about it not being a fair fight, just showed that she knew him well enough to be have some form of influence on him.

No matter how much he'd like to deny it, Nelliel had probably played the largest role of his new lease on life.

"Which is?" He asked wearily, expecting the worst.

"We're going to the Human World." Nel announced cheerfully.

Grimmjow gasped and sat up. "You're finally going to let me kill Kurosaki?"

"What, no! We're going for a nice day out, just you and me."

"Not interested." He responded simply, curling back up into his relaxed position.

"Come on! We've been doing a good job keeping the peace here, it's time for a holiday. I'll get you a scratching post."

"Haha." Grimmjow laughed flatly, the cat jokes and metaphors he had been subjected to by Nel, Harribel and her Fracciones were, in his opinion, justification enough to kill them all. Though he settled on fucking the former, relentlessly mocking the middle, and mopping the floor with the latter when they got too annoying and needed to be put in their place.

"No thank you, I'm quite comfortable here and have no desire to interact with a bunch of humans today."

"Grimmjow, I've put a lot of effort into planning today, and you're coming with me."

Grimmjow was convinced that Nnoitra had screwed this woman's mind up so bad, she now had multiple personalities; because just like that, her voice had taken that murderous tone and her eyes had gone lifeless. If Harribel wasn't already some form of ridiculous looking shark, Nel sure had the eyes for it.

"Why can't we just go for a stroll around Hueco Mundo, or better yet just lie here?"

"If I have to look at the same sand for one more day, I think my eyes will bleed. I'm not asking anymore, move."

"How come whenever I come to spend time with you when you're reading or doing something, you always turn me down?" He asked grumpily.

"Because you're either looking for sex or a fight, and while I can appreciate a good body when I see one Grimmjow, I need some stimulation of the mind also. This will be fun for both of us, I promise." She assured him.

"Fine." He sighed, standing up once more. He really needed to work on lessening the sway Nel had over him. "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just imply that I was simple."

Nel's smile returned as she beamed at him. Aiming to heal his injured pride, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Nothing wrong with being simple, less stress and things to worry about. Plus, you are anything but simple Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you're a beast with many layers. Now come on, we've got to visit an old friend."

"I can't wait." The sarcasm was radiating from his voice.

Walking through the palace of Las Noches, they passed by Harribel who was sitting on her throne. She didn't seem to do a whole lot from there and Grimmjow was pretty sure she was just afraid to leave it, in case literally anyone else decided to take it from her. Of course her Fracciones were at her side like the loyal pets that they were.

"Try not to rile her up too much Grimmjow, I won't be there to prevent her from killing you." Harribel smirked.

"You sure you're not going to need us here to protect you from getting captured again from anyone who happens to walk in through the front door?" Grimmjow grinned slyly.

"Not at all, and even if I did get captured again, I'm sure Nel would come to my rescue before you could comprehend what was going on." Harribel retorted.

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't want to rely on those shitty bodyguards of yours."

"We and our Mistress were fighting on the frontlines while you were being humiliated by Nnoitra and that Shinigami." Sung-Sun said.

"That _Shinigami_ singlehandedly defeated Aizen and Yhwach, while your 'mistress' was frozen by a fucking child."

"Our Mistress now has the responsibility of rebuilding Las Noches, while all you can talk about is how you're going to _pay back Kurosaki_. Even when he was at his weakest, you still couldn't beat him." Appachi jeered.

"You know, you're right. How about I work out my anger issues on you three, or do you not remember how that went the other day?"

Grimmjow growled animalistically at Harribel's Fracciones, causing them to flinch in terror. He sneered and flipped them off, as Nel simply rolled her eyes and summoned a Garganta.

* * *

There was something about the man that made Grimmjow's skin crawl. Perhaps it was his calm demeanour that gave nothing away of the mad genius that lay underneath. Behind his laid back and grinning exterior, there was a deceptive and manipulative heart of a pragmatist, who only intervened in situations when it suited him.

According to Nel, Kisuke Urahara was insistent on repaying her back for saving Yoruichi and himself from that Quincy's poisonous gas. So when she had decided that she wanted to visit the Human World, he was the first person she contacted, and he was all too willing to pay his debts. In no time at all, he had made some Gigais for them that they would use to walk around in and interact with people.

Grimmjow hadn't so much thanked Nel for saving him, as he had muttered an excuse that he didn't need her help.

Stepping out from the Garganta, the smiling shop owner was there to greet them. Taking his hat off, Urahara gave a little bow, to which Nel returned. Grimmjow could not contain his utter look of disgust at all the pleasantries.

"Greetings Espada, I have prepared your Gigais and they are fully ready for use."

"Word to the wise pal, we're not Espada anymore. You wanna call us something, call us Arrancar." Grimmjow snarled.

"Duly noted." Urahara responded cheerfully, not at all intimidated by him. He motioned for them to follow him.

Nel silently mouthed to Grimmjow to behave, his response was to maturely stick out his tongue at her. Urahara led them to what looked to be a store room, containing half-started devices, as well as a large table containing the outline of two figures.

The two bodies on the table were covered by a thin, white sheet, and judging by the breast size of the one on the right, Grimmjow could guess which one was Nel's. He pulled back the sheet on his Gigai, while Nel did the same, and was almost taken aback by seeing his own face with its eyes closed. It was eerily similar to being in a morgue, he wondered if in his past life, he was laid out in a similar manner to this.

"Oh look, he even made your hair that same stupid colour." Nel commented.

"Yeah, and he removed that ugly looking scar off your forehead, so your face doesn't look like it got slashed up by your abusive family anymore." Grimmjow fired back.

"I also took the liberty of buying you some clothes." Urahara quickly intervened, motioning to a neatly stacked pile of garments.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Grimmjow's face was one of complete dismay when he spotted some of Urahara's accessories.

"I thought you would look quite sophisticated with a pair of glasses-" Grimmjow dropped the glasses onto the floor and stomped on them, before looking back at Urahara with a malicious grin. "Very well, then. I shall leave you to enter your bodies and get dressed. Just step through the door whenever you're ready and I shall supply you with some currency which will aid you out there."

Grimmjow sighed and looked down at his dormant reflection.

"You're not scared, are you?" Nel asked.

"No, of course not! It's just... weird is all." Grimmjow replied defensively.

"Chin up, champ. You'll be fine once you get up and start walking around." Nel reassured him, before entering her new body, Grimmjow groaned and followed suit.

Not really sure of the best way to approach it, he was sure that if anyone was watching him, he would look ridiculous trying to climb inside what looked to be his own corpse. While he was struggling to simply get in the empty shell, Nel had opened her eyes and stood up. Taking a few tentative steps, she quickly gained confidence in her new frame and had a few stretches to work out any kinks.

She was a little disturbed with how accurate Urahara had been in her exact body proportions, it was like he knew her measurements off by heart.

While Nel quickly slipped into the clothes that the shop owner had gotten for her, Grimmjow finally managed to stand up before his legs started to shake. He almost fell over comically, however Nel was there to catch him by the arm.

"You alright?" She asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine." He muttered in an embarrassed tone, reaching over to his pile of clothes and quickly getting dressed.

"I gotta say Grimmjow, while you might not have appreciated the embellishments, Urahara picked out some pretty nice clothes. Your blue coat really brings out your eyes." Nel smiled, looking up at him while she fixed his collar. Matching jackets with fur lining felt pretty comfortable, as well as stylish, it reminded her of her armour.

"Everything feels weird." He grumbled, not looking directly at her.

"Come here, sit down for a minute," Nel helped him lean on the table, "are your bodily functions in order?" She asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Get me some Hollows to eat and we'll see if I can shit them out." He said crudely.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do, I heard you talk about all the stuff you've read about animals and tried comparing them to us."

Nel gasped. "You do listen! Aw, I knew there was a heart of gold under that exterior of cursing, fighting and fornicating." She beamed at him.

Grimmjow groaned and stood up. "Heh, not like I had a lot of choice. Let's get the hell out of here, this place creeps me out."

They climbed the same stairs that Urahara had a few moments ago, and were brought out to the shop floor. There were a few non-descript items littering the shelves, however they both knew that his real products were in the back, and also used to kill their kind. Waiting for Urahara to reappear, Nel picked up a black cat that was lazing on the windowsill.

"What is it with cats and just lying around, not doing anything? As much as I'd love to think that I managed to domesticate _you_ , I think we both know that's not true." Nel asked, stroking the cat gently, getting a low purr of satisfaction in return.

"We're made to hunt, and so we don't want to waste unnecessary energy outside of that, it's why I always get so enthusiastic for a fight." Grimmjow responded.

"Huh." Nel mused, it was rare to get such an insightful comment from him.

"By the way, that's not a cat." He informed her.

"What?" Nel looked down at the cat with a puzzled expression. A poof of smoke later, and in front of Nel stood the naked form of Yoruichi Shihoin. Nel couldn't help but briefly glimpse at the woman's body, and only felt more awkward about how she had petted her moments ago.

"Hello, Nelliel." She greeted with an alluring smile.

"Hi." Nel meekly replied.

"You know, I never did get to properly thank you for saving me Nelliel." Yoruichi drawled in a sultry tone.

"That's okay." Nel's voice came out at a much higher pitch than usual, her cheeks gradually turning red.

"If there's anything I can ever do to help you, don't hesitate to ask. I'll go get Kisuke so you can be on your way." With a wink, Yoruichi turned around and walked past Grimmjow without even acknowledging him.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for helping out damsels in distress." He said, with a mischievous smirk.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" She snapped.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger." He laughed.

Eventually, Urahara emerged with Yoruichi, who thankfully for Nel, had put on some clothes. He handed her a shabby looking wallet, that looked like it had been made around two centuries ago.

"It's my old one from around forty years ago, it still does the job. Well actually, there might be a small hole that I was too lazy to stitch together, but it's mostly fine." Urahara reassured them.

"Uh, thanks."

"Not at all." Urahara said, completely ignoring her look of dismay. "Now, do you remember our discussion on how money works?"

"Well actually-" Nel started.

"Excellent." He interrupted, before he more or less pushed her and Grimmjow to the door. "Have yourselves a great and exciting day." He told them as he shut the door behind them.

"They are going to get confused and irritated rather quickly, I would imagine." Yoruichi noted.

"And it will be _hilarious_." Urahara agreed with a devious grin.

* * *

Grimmjow and Nel turned around in brief shock as they realised that the shop owner had essentially kicked them out. Emerging from the alley where Urahara's store was located, they finally got their first look at Ichigo's hometown. They hadn't got a chance to see it before like Harribel did, as Grimmjow was busy dying, and Nel was going through puberty and back again at an alarming rate.

They quickly realised that despite Urahara's store being on the outskirts of the Karakura town, the streets were still packed. Being around so many people made them both slightly uncomfortable, as they were used to having so much space to themselves. It didn't help that their natural hair colors did catch a few raised eyebrows from passers-by. It took everything in Grimmjow's power to not personally rip off the faces of each and every person who looked at them funny.

"So this is the Human World, it looks... a lot grayer than I was expecting. Where would you like to go, Grimmjow?" Nel asked cheerfully.

"Home?" He sourly suggested.

"Don't sulk, Grimmjow, it's beneath you."

"Makes a nice change of pace from you being underneath me, and I think you're underestimating how petty I can be." He sneered.

"Oh, I know how petty you can be, you've got a habit of keeping grudges." She grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just-"

"Got a scar on your chest that's still messing with your mind?" She teased.

Grimmjow growled. "Can you go five minutes without mentioning him?"

"I was planning for this day to be just for us, but if you really want, we can go visit Ichigo."

"Nah, screw that." He sighed.

"What, really?" Nel asked disbelievingly.

"You know what will happen if we go visit Ichigo. You'll jump on him and hug him like he's your brother or some crap, then you'll nearly choke him to death. I'll then try and kill him, only for you to admonish me, and so on with the same, tired routine."

"Fine! Where will we go then?" Nel was getting more and more agitated.

"Why the hell are you asking me? Aren't you the one who organised this little trip?"

"I thought you'd want to have at least _some_ input in where we go?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, causing Nel to sigh wearily. It looked like her plans of spending a day out with Grimmjow were swiftly falling apart. She was very nearly about to suggest that they just head home, before spotting a sign that made her face brighten.

"Wait, I've got it!" She announced.

* * *

"You have got to be shitting me, what the hell is this?" Grimmjow was greeted by a mess of colours, people and a big stupid wheel that begged him to leave his Gigai and rip it off its hinges for some amusing chaos.

"I've read about these before, they're called carnivals and are meant to be pretty fun. There's lots of activities and stuff you can do." Nel replied.

"Between the terrible music which makes me want to cut my ears off, the flashing lights which makes me think that I'm about to get hit by a Cero, and the people who have never heard of personal space, I can't think of a more horrible way to spend the day."

"Thanks, that pessimistic attitude right there is really attractive, it gets me very excited to spend any amount of time with you." Nel threw her hands up and walked on.

A group of laughing children ran by him, which gave Grimmjow the distinct urge to stick his foot out and trip one of them up. It would be a silver lining and a small source of sadistic joy, in what looked to be a miserable next few hours. Sighing, he quickly moved to catch up to Nel so that he wouldn't lose her in the crowd of people.

He found her at a booth, trying to throw several balls at a group of stacked bottles. Though her aim was accurate, the bottles only wobbled slightly and refused to topple. Sensing her temper starting to boil, Grimmjow decided not to make a witty comment at her expense. When she had gotten to her last ball and missed, she turned to the worker with an outraged expression.

"Sorry, no refunds." He quickly said, before turning away. Grimmjow half expected her to jump across the booth and beat him senseless. Seeing that he was watching her, she marched over to him.

"Got something you'd like to say _Grimmjow_?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nope."

"Smart man."

She took his hand and brought him to a line of people who were waiting to get on a rollercoaster.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked loudly, catching a few dirty looks from people ahead of them.

"Everyone has to wait their turn in order to keep it fair." Nel explained.

"That's- that's a joke, right? We can move through straight to the front, you're just trying to get a reaction out of me."

"No Grimmjow, we've got to wait like everyone else." She said slowly, losing patience.

"So you brought me here, from our palace, to throw balls at bottles and wait in line to go on a metal... thing, that moves slower than we do. Can't help but feel as though you didn't put as much thought into this as you said you did."

Nel couldn't say or do anything except turn slightly red and stew in her anger. she didn't make eye contact with anybody who was looking at the fighting couple, instead she just thought of all the ways she was going to beat Grimmjow senseless when they got home.

It didn't take long before the same group of children Grimmjow had saw earlier, moved ahead and started skipping people in the line. Nel looked on in disbelief, stunned that no one said or did anything except give them a few dirty looks. Well, if no one else would confront them, she would. If helping to save the world didn't entitle them to move to the front of the line, there was no way these kids were getting off.

Brushing by a few people, she followed and was about to call them out before she was grabbed by the shoulder. She spun around and was met by a large security guard.

"No cutting the line, you're going to have to the back of the queue." He said gruffly.

"What about those kids who skipped the line?" Nel protested.

"What kids?" He asked.

Nel turned back to point them out, only to find that they had vanished. Lowering her head in sorrow, she gradually began to drag herself to the end of the line. People clapped and jeered her getting pushed back, yet were unwilling to do anything about those little shits earlier.

Nel looked up and saw Grimmjow was now further ahead in the stream of people, chatting with a pretty, young woman, and not even looking in her direction. Crossing her arms in silent fury, she echoed his earlier sentiment in how this had better be worth it.

It took far too long for her liking to be brought to the front of the line. After having the harness strapped over her, she braced herself for an adrenaline rush that simply never came. All in all, the ride had been rather tame. It certainly didn't compare to an exhilarating battle, and she was almost certain that in her normal state, like Grimmjow had said, she could run faster than the useless thing.

Stepping out from the exit, Nel looked for the one outlet that she could set her rage upon. What stung more than having her day ruined, was the fact that Grimmjow had been completely right all along.

She spotted his unique blue hair and walked over to join him before freezing in place. He was leaning against a booth, still talking and laughing with the same woman from earlier, who was standing very close to him, yet he seemed to have no problem with her in his "personal space".

Nel finally snapped when the woman pulled his neck down and crashed her lips into his.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he instantly pulled away from her. Looking over the woman's shoulder, a chill ran down his spine and his breath hitched. It reminded him of the first time he encountered Kurosaki with his Hollow mask. Grimmjow's face had a look of sheer terror as he saw Nelliel storm over to him, with nothing but pure wrath and violence in her eyes.

Nel grabbed the woman by her hair and aggressively slammed her face down twice, onto the booth's countertop. The woman's nose spurted blood onto Grimmjow's jacket and he grimaced as she screamed and looked up at him. Her nose was completely shattered and blood was pumping out of it at an alarming rate.

"What the fuck, Nel? Was that really necessary?" Grimmjow yelled as he tried to assist the woman.

"Oh, I don't know, was it necessary for you to be kissing her?" Nel shouted back.

"I didn't take you for the jealous type." Grimmjow looked uneasy as a crowd immediately began to form around them. A man in a business suit gently took the woman by the arm and guided her away, allowing Grimmjow to focus all of his attention on Nel.

"Why the hell would I be jealous of anyone who would want to be stuck with you?! You're an ungrateful asshole who is about as stuck up as he is uncivilised. I try and plan a day out for us to be together, and you thank me by mocking me and kissing another woman right in front of me!" Nel's usually calm demeanour had gone completely out the window.

"Who the hell asked you to prepare all this? I sure as shit didn't, and don't act like you've been slaving away at this for months. You didn't have a clue where to go either, so I don't know why you got so bitchy with me when I suggested going home."

"I thought it would be a nice change of pace from sitting on that same damn spot everyday, daydreaming about Ichigo because I'm pretty sure you're having a midlife crisis. You lost and you're never going to beat him, get over it! Or if you're not doing that, you're annoying Harribel and I, who are actually doing important work. Fact is, if you weren't the only dick in Hueco Mundo, I wouldn't have anything to do with you."

Grimmjow blinked and was taken aback by her verbal lashing. His shock quickly gave way to his own anger.

"You're not such a prize yourself, _princess_. You wanna talk stuck up, how about the fact that you've got a superiority complex that's only gotten worse as time goes on. It was there before you got turned into a child and it's still there now. You thought you were better than Nnoitra. You think you're better than Harribel, me, and all other Hollows because: 'you don't like to fight'." Grimmjow mocked her shrill voice. The crowd was bursting into confused whispers and bewildered expressions.

"Are you seriously mocking me about being obsessed with Kurosaki?" He continued, "Do you not remember when it was just the two of us, before the Quincies came? All you could talk about was 'Itsygo this' and 'Itsygo that'. Let's not even get into how infrequently you changed into your regular form and were stuck as a fucking child before that asshole shop owner showed up. Speaking of Harribel, seeing as how you're so tired of this dick, how about I give it to her instead?"

"You fucking animal!" Nel growled. She marched over to him with the intent of breaking his nose as well as a few more bones.

"Uh, ma'am?" The same large officer from earlier interrupted her.

"What?" Nel viciously snapped.

"We're going to need you to come with us, ma'am."

"Are you serious? Oh for- This is all your fault." Nel pointed at Grimmjow.

"Me? It's hardly my fault that I'm so charming and irresistible to women." Grimmjow smirked.

"You're as charming as dog shit." She spat.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to insist that you come with us. Sir, you can follow your wife down to the station, or we can give you a ride."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wife? Making a lot of assumptions there buddy." Grimmjow said quickly.

"Listen, I'll apologise to her and straighten this out-" Nel started, her senses returning to her as she slowly calmed down. It always irritated her how effectively Grimmjow could get under her skin.

"Ma'am, you broke her nose and she's filing charges against you. We're going to have to take you in." The officer said sternly.

Nel closed her eyes and sighed. This was it, this was how her big day was going to end. From one jealous action, she was about to throw everything away. Well if she was going to go out, she was going to go out with some dignity.

"I'm really sorry for this." She muttered.

She kicked the officer in the groin, clocked him across the jaw to send him crumbling to the ground. The crowd screamed and quickly fled the area. The guard's partner quickly ran over with a raised arm, his intent being to strike her with his baton. Nel quickly grabbed his wrist and disarmed him of his weapon, before cracking him over the head with it, knocking him out.

Grimmjow's raised an eyebrow. "Well that was arousing, I'll even take back what I said about you not liking to fight. Though, you think you can keep it up?"

"You still want to fight, now?" Nel asked exasperatedly.

"Not me, them." Grimmjow pointed at what looked like four more security guards charging towards them.

Nel sighed before picking up the first officer's baton and tossing it to Grimmjow. "Try not to kill any of them."

"That would be pretty difficult without our Zanpakutou, but I'm all for a challenge." Grimmjow showed off his large canines with a ruthless smile that promised all sorts of pain.

Going from highly trained Shinigami, ruthless Quincies and vicious Hollows, to slightly out of shape security guards, was a bit of a step down for both of them. It was almost as disappointing as that rollercoaster, if not infinitely more cathartic.

"Sorry!" Nel shouted as they ran away from the carnage they had created. All the while Grimmjow was laughing maniacally.

"Remember when you labelled me as the psychotic one?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ah, shut up." Nel bit back.

Not knowing their way around, they ran for what seemed like an hour but in actuality was only a few minutes, and leaned against a wall to catch their breath. They must have been on the other side of Karakura town by now, in some nondescript alley.

"Wow, the Human World is kind of a ridiculous place." Nel commented, breathing hard.

"Yeah and these human bodies suck, it's out of energy already." Grimmjow agreed, also out of breath.

"You mean what you said earlier?" Nel asked, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Did you?"

"You know I didn't, asshole." She mumbled.

"I thought I told you that you were mine, I don't want Harribel or some random bitch who happens to like the way I look. Not that I could blame her." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush slightly. "We should definitely do this again. How many do you think we could take? I bet I could beat more than you." He said excitedly.

"No more fighting with police! Come on, let's go home." Nel wearily said and moved to leave.

"Wait, we need to do what we always do after we fight." Grimmjow smirked as he pulled her towards him.

"We're in an alleyway and there are police officers chasing us, you cannot be serious?" Nel said flatly.

"Deadly serious, the tension just adds excitement!" Grimmjow pinned Nel against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"You are ridiculous! Get off me, we are probably about to be swarmed by multiple squads of highly-trained police."

"If their highly-trained police are anything like the security guards, I don't think we have to worry. Come on Nel, I'll be quick."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Nel rolled her eyes, before closing them in bliss. His hot kisses and touches had a similar effect of pushing the same buttons as earlier.

He was never the most intelligent and logical thinker, that was normally her job, but she'd be damned if he couldn't be very persuasive in his own way. His knack of getting under her skin wasn't just for making her angry, he could also make her act irrationally to his benefit, not just his detriment.

Grimmjow always left marks on her neck and shoulders to make sure her that everyone knew that he owned her. While she constantly berated and mocked him enough to effectively do the same, because if he wasn't worth it to her, she wouldn't bother with the insults. It was just her own method of staking her claim. Grimmjow used the physical, she used the mental.

Of course, a physical act would have to be dealt out to those who simply didn't get the message and stuck their noses where they didn't belong.

"Grimmjow, stop!" Nel pushed against him and placed her hands on his face, looking him dead in the eye. "We can make up when we go home, but we're going to have to return these bodies to Urahara."

"What the fuck do I care?" He asked, puzzled.

"You might not, but I still have my dignity."

"Your dignity vanished when you broke that girl's nose." He sneered.

"I did do that, didn't I?" Nel grimaced.

"Don't feel bad, I was fucking touched." He laughed.

"We're not doing this here." She said seriously.

"Just when I thought you were becoming fun." He grumbled.

"I don't suppose you have anywhere you'd like to go before we head back?" She asked wearily. The light in the alleyway faded, which struck Grimmjow with an idea.

"Come on, I know where we can go." He smiled.

* * *

Karakura town wasn't an overly big place, it had everything its inhabitants needed and not much else. However, on the edge of town not too far from their return destination, was a large hill that they climbed and were rewarded with a rather beautiful sight.

"We have _got_ to get one of those for home." Grimmjow commented on the fading, golden glow of light in the sky.

"I am shocked, that you came up with a better date idea than me. That is so disconcerting, I'm worried that in reality, I got _my_ head smashed on the countertop and am now dreaming all of this." Nel said, blatantly surprised.

She sat in his lap as they watched the sun disappear behind the clouds. While Nel couldn't always understand the appeal of spending hours upon hours just relaxing and staring out into the beyond like Grimmjow seemed to do most days, she could definitely appreciate this.

"Simple works best, Nel. You try to complicate things, you end up tossing a ball at a bunch of bottles and looking like you've got the strength of your child form."

"That game was rigged." She pouted, causing him to laugh.

They stayed there for a while, soaking up the last remnants of warm athmosphere, as time seemed to slow down. Grimmjow leaned his forehead against hers in an uncommon display of affection that made her smile. His tender side was rare, but it was definitely there and made it all the more special when he showed it.

"The Human World does have its upsides, but I'm beginning to long for our own home." He stated.

"I concur." Nel agreed, getting up and extending a hand to him.

She panicked when she saw his body slump on the ground, thinking he had passed out on her, she tried to wake him to no avail. A ghostly tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, before her nerves were immediately calmed.

"Much better." A grinning Grimmjow said, back in his original form.

"What are you doing, we've got to return these Gigais to Urahara."

"That bastard kicked us out of his shop. Plus, if those guys chasing us got a look at these bodies-"

"They'd think we were dead and stop looking for us." Nel finished, exiting her own Gigai.

Grimmjow summoned a Garganta, as Nel took one last look at their collapsed bodies. It was almost poignant in a way, dying in each other's arms on the run from the law. It wasn't too dissimilar to how they could have gone in the heat of combat, fighting to protect their home.

They alone took up arms when it was time to defend Hueco Mundo, and even though Grimmjow had adamantly maintained that his reasoning was to get another shot at Ichigo, she knew he held some form of honor and pride in his home. He was just now getting around to admitting and showing it.

"You coming?" Grimmjow asked her. Nel turned to face him with a gentle smile, that had the sunset beat for when it came to which he'd rather look at for an eternity.

"Always." She replied softly, and followed him back to Las Noches.


End file.
